


The Morning After

by Mel90



Series: Eye of the Storm [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Dirty Talk, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, possesive john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel90/pseuds/Mel90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a short epilogue to Eye of the Storm, but it ended up being longer than I anticipated. I just love this ship so much. Thanks for Reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short epilogue to Eye of the Storm, but it ended up being longer than I anticipated. I just love this ship so much. Thanks for Reading!

When Flint opened his eyes it took him a moment to remember why there was someone in his bed. It all came rushing back to him along with the awareness of various small aches in his body that proved -in case the hard cock currently nestled between his ass cheeks left any doubt- it hadn’t been all an erotic dream out of his deepest unacknowledged fantasies.  
-John -he said. Because while he may like to go back to sleep enjoying the warm body against his back and the heavy, possessive arm thrown across his stomach, that was then and this was now and there was no place for it when morning came and Captain Flint’s day began.  
-Silver-he tried again and felt the body behind him start to wake.  
-Mm -was said against his neck as the arm draped over him dragged him closer. -I liked ‘John’ better.  
He should pull away, but his body resisted -loving the hard chest against his back, the hot breath on his neck, the hard cock teasing his ass, knees pushing at the back of his own.  
-Sun’s up -he said as the hand on his stomach started to go south- Time to work.  
-Hardly. It is still an hour away. You are just too used to spend most of the night awake and brooding -it was true-. So no trying to run -he added as warm fingers closed around his erect cock and started pumping it slowly.  
It felt good. Too good. When John started kissing and biting his neck, sending chills through his body, an image of how he must have looked last night -naked and vulnerable and wanting, bent over his desk with this man’s fingers spreading his ass open, begging for his cock- flashed before his eyes and he had to get away.  
His movement was so sudden and they were so entangled that he sent them both tumbling to the floor, him face first and Silver on his back.  
He was cursing when he felt the body crushing him go rigid and heard Silver’s sharp intake of breath.  
-Damn it. I’m sorry -he said as he turned around trying not to hit John’s wounded leg again- Let me help you.  
John’s smile was strained and his face pale as he allowed him to help him to the bed, an arm thrown across his shoulders. They sat there in silence until Silver’s breathing calmed down and some color had returned to his face.  
Flint had to look away from the blue eyes that regarded him seriously.  
-Why panic today when you didn’t yesterday?  
He wanted to protest that he hadn’t panicked but it seemed a little late to pretend nonchalance.  
-I’m sorry if I pushed too hard -he continued with what looked like genuine regret and Flint couldn’t have that, not when last night had meant so much to him, had given him something he never thought he could have again.  
He leaned into John, hand going to the back of his neck to bring him closer, and then he was kissing him as he should have kissed him the moment he woke up. It was slow and deep and intense and it explained how he felt so much easier than words ever could. But he had to try anyway.  
-You didn’t -he said, foreheads pressing together – It was great. But I don’t really… know what to make of it. I’m just… not used to letting anyone…  
He couldn’t find the words, and John kissed him softly and then sighed against his mouth.  
-…see fearsome Captain Flint undone and trembling in the arms of a lover?  
He stiffened for a moment at the apparent tease, but he had to admit it was a pretty accurate way of putting it.  
-Lovers? Is that what we are? -he asked gruffly, holding John’s gaze.  
-Would you rather it was a quick fuck? Out of what? Convenience? -John’s expression hardened for a moment and something unpleasant moved within Flint’s stomach. Silver’s hands grabbed his shoulders, like he wanted to make sure he had James full attention for what he was about to say. -If that were the case, last night would have never happened the way it did. Or at all. Even if you had let yourself have me out of attraction, you would have never let me see you like that, let me really _have you_.  
-John… -his hands felt hot and heavy on his shoulders, thumbs caressing him softly. A kiss stopped his next words, and he realized he was hard again when John left his lips after a soft nip.  
-You would have never let me undress you or tease you and you definitely wouldn’t have just laid back and allowed me to do with you as I pleased. And I don’t mean the fact that it was me inside you last night, James. I mean that you _let me_ steer us in whatever direction I chose without even asking. I mean the fact you _trusted me_.  
He knew that was what had happened. But hearing it put in so many words was something different altogether. He felt raw and exposed, with nowhere to hide. Naked before John’s earnest eyes.  
-Let’s say you are right -he conceded.  
-Oh, I am right -he felt the hands on his shoulders slide down his arms all the way to his hands- We wouldn’t have been dancing around this for that long if it wasn’t… something. We are friends now for a reason, even if I can be infuriating and selfish and you aloof and dangerous. We understand each other. And what I am trying to say is… -he could see him choosing his words carefully- it goes both ways. I wouldn’t be here just for the sake of fun either. I’m not one to needlessly play with fire.  
He couldn’t help being charmed with John’s self-depreciating smile and faint blush and suddenly the peace he had felt last night falling asleep with John hugging his side came back. He could do this, knowing he wasn’t alone in feeling exposed and vulnerable.  
Words weren’t so easy for him when he wasn’t being Captain Flint and standing in front of his crew, but he could show his agreement in other ways.

 

James pushed him softly back and laid on top of him, being mindful of his stump. And even if his impulse was to keep trying to talk things through, maybe this was what they needed. Maybe it would reaffirm that last night wasn’t a one-time occurrence but a choice. And it was difficult to objet when he had Captain Flint’s mouth on his neck and his hands caressing his sides.  
He wanted it to be a choice, James’ choice. He almost couldn’t believe it when his attempt at seduction worked. He had known his want to be reciprocated, but he had not expected Flint to surrender so easily and so beautifully. He had expected him to deny it and he hadn’t been all that confident in his ability to talk him into admitting the truth, let alone to give into it.  
Now, with James tongue licking a path down his chest he felt triumphant. And somewhat needy if he was being honest. A warm hand closed around his cock and he opened his eyes -he hadn’t realized he had closed them- to see James facing his erection as his hand moved slowly from root to red, leaking tip.  
-Please -he moaned and the bastard smirked. He kept pumping him slowly, his grip too soft to make him come. John’s hips started bucking, trying to fuck that warm dry hand but a strong arm over his stomach pinned him down. -Please -he said again, legs spreading wide without a conscious thought.  
-I like to hear you beg -he said, tone teasing and mouth so close to the head of his cock he could feel his breath on it-, you are usually such an arrogant little shit.  
His hand went to James head, trying desperately to push him down into his aching cock, and the captain’s dangerous smile sent a trill all the way through his body.  
-What is it you want, John? -he said as he leaned closer, hand suddenly letting go of his erection.  
Silver groaned in protest, body burning and desperate, hips trying to fuck into air.  
-You -he gasped and Flint’s gaze went from smug to serious-. Just you. Whatever you want.  
He didn’t know if he made much sense but then he was being kissed, hard and deep, the pressure of Flint’s body against his -hard, wet cocks rubbing together-, a welcome relief.  
John’s hands went to James’ ass, feeling its strong muscles as he fucked into his cock. It was hard and fast and then John was coming between their stomachs, Flint’s mouth swallowing all the sounds he wanted to make.  
Flint kept moving until John was spent and gasping, breaking the kiss to support his weight on his hands and meet his eyes. His hardness kept sliding against his wet, softening cock. John hands went to still his hips, the overstimulation being too much and James rose to kneel between his spread thighs.  
-You didn’t… -he started.  
-I like to see you come -Flint said, two fingers playing with the liquid on Silver’s stomach -You look even prettier all flushed and sweaty.  
He was about to reply when he felt those fingers push inside his hole all the way in one stroke and he gasped.  
-Hold your legs for me -Flint said calmly looking into his eyes.  
He couldn’t do anything but comply, breath harsh as his body tried to get used to the rough intrusion. He felt himself flush all the way down his chest when he met James’ patient eyes, as he held his knees close to his chest. He almost could feel James gaze sliding down his body to his still soft cock and the space between his spread asscheeks.  
His heart was racing fast, his blood pumping hot despite his recent orgasm, his whole body tingling with awareness of this man’s eyes on him. Of his intentions.  
-Ihaveneverdonethis -he said in a rush before he could lose his nerve and he saw the surprise in James’ expression.  
-I couldn’t have told last night. You arrogant kid -he said fondly, one hand caressing his scarred knee, making him feel even more exposed- And what about last night? Have you ever done that before?  
-Not with a man -he said, looking away- I have never really wanted to before. But I have been thinking about it, about you, for a while.  
It was nerve-wrecking to have this conversation like this, on his back, his own hands holding his thighs close to his chest, his body intimately exposed. Only his desire to please this man holding him still.  
-You don’t have to if you don’t want to, now nor ever -his smile was soft yet his eyes were serious-. There are many ways for us to enjoy each other, and I am easy to please.  
He had to laugh at that, feeling exhilarated at the implication that there would be more occasions for them to be together in the future.  
-I want to -he said, feeling somehow back to his usual confident self-. I want everything with you -he added flirtatiously-. Unless of course you loved my cock inside you so much you'd rather I said no. I guess I’d learn to live with the disappointment -and _he would_ be disappointed. He’d been curious about this.  
A snort and the sudden movement of the fingers inside him were all the answer to his teasing.  
It was a weird feeling, having Flint’s fingers inside him, fucking him. Kind of uncomfortable. But still he could feel his cock harden. When two became three he closed his eyes trying to suppress a gasp of pain. He opened them alarmed when he felt those fingers leave his body. He didn’t want it to stop even if it hurt.  
Flint met his eyes warmly and leaned to leave a soft kiss on his ugly stump, caressing his thigh reassuringly.  
-I’ll be right back -he said as he left the bed.  
Silver’s eyes followed that strong back and plump ass around the room, almost forgetting to be uncomfortable in his vulnerable position. And then he was back, kneeling before him, with the same oil bottle he had brought last night hoping he would need it.  
He moaned when he felt James’ mouth swallowing him as far as he could go at the same time his now slick fingers pushed easily into his body. He fucked him over and over first with two, then three fingers as he drove him crazy with his mouth, sucking him, tongue playing with his head, hand holding what his mouth couldn’t reach. John was a babbling mess, he didn’t know what he was trying to say except for ‘James’ and ‘please’. Then the fingers inside him touched something that felt so good it was almost painful, and James spat his cock out to smile at his high-pitched scream.  
The hands on his cock and ass suddenly left him and he felt bereft, ass clenching around nothing.  
-Hey, take it easy -Flint said and then he realized he had made a sound close to a sob. James looked intently at him as he dragged him by the hips onto his lap, John still holding on to his own knees. He could hear his own heartbeat into his ears as he felt the wet head kissing his gaping hole, rubbing up and down and around him, waiting for him to relax. He made a conscious effort to ease the tension that tightened his body, to relax his hole, to feel his own weigh anchoring him to the bed, James’ thighs under his back, his hands warm on his hips, thumbs holding his ass open. His cock was so hard it ached, leaving warm drops on his stomach and he knew he would come at the barest touch.  
James smiled at him, seeing him relax, and then he was pushing, slowly but without stopping until the pressure was almost too much and then John felt his body just give in. He could feel himself opening up around the hot, hard rod inside him and it was the most estrange and incredible thing he had ever felt. James’ eyes left his to look down to where their bodies joined and he let out a soft moan that made John feel positively euphoric. He started fucking him with long, slow strokes that made him tremble. He could feel everything, from the slap of James’ sack against his ass to the shape of his cockhead as it caught on the rim of his hole -almost leaving his body- to push all the way back in.  
He tried to find purchase on the sheets as the rhythm increased and his eyes went to James’ mouth. It was wet and red from James biting it to stop his moans. It was beautiful and too far away.  
-Stop -he said and was surprised to hear his voice sound so ragged. James looked startled and worried- I just want-he said as he tried to sit up holding onto James’ strong arms-… need, to kiss you.  
James smiled relieved and helped him to sit on his lap -hard cock leaving his ass and making them both groan, his legs framing James’ hips-, and kissed him like he wasn’t desperate to keep fucking him.  
So much sweetness had to be rewarded, Silver thought, aching with how much he wanted this man. He grabbed the back of his neck and held him still for a hard and deep kiss, while he moved his ass down into the wet and hard cock beneath him.  
-You are sweet -he broke the kiss to say and then he kissed away James incredulous look- And you are beautiful -he said raising on his knees despite the pain and pushing at strong shoulders until James let himself be laid back on the bed-. So beautiful- he insisted following him down until he was laying on top of him, sitting astride his body, and close enough to keep kissing those red lips.  
James' eyes were open wide, flush high on his cheekbones, hands probably leaving bruises on John’s hips.  
-I am going to ride you -he said between kisses to James’ mouth and chin and cheeks-. Like a horse. -he started biting a tender earlobe- I am going to split myself open on your cock -he said rubbing his ass hard on James' lap-. I am going to bounce up and down on your big cock so fast this whole room will move -his hand went down between their bodies to grab James’ profusely leaking cock and align it with his hole- You’ll be so far up inside me you won’t even know your way out. And -he added as he started to sink all the way down on his lover’s cock, swallowing him whole in a second- when I am done with you, you’ll _beg_ me to do it again.  
-Yes -was the mumbled response against his lips as he started to make good on his promise.  
James' hands where on his hips, guiding his movements, making it easier on his knee, but he would have none of that right now, and he grabbed both hands, holding them over James’ head. Leaning on them for leverage and intertwining their fingers, he squeezed around James’ cock and enjoyed his startled moan, the way he threw his head back exposing a long, pale neck. He couldn’t resist kissing and biting it, hoping to leave a mark, as he started to fuck himself in earnest.  
-How does it feel? -he whispered into his ear, slowing down his movements, now gyrating his hips instead.  
-Perfect -James’ said opening his eyes and trying to focus on him-. You feel perfect.  
-Good -he said, going between raising until James’ cock almost left his body, to letting himself fall almost abruptly on it-. Because you are mine now -he said sternly into his neck, biting him. James’ hands clenched his harder as he started to buck up into him- Say it.  
-I am yours -was the quick response as their bodies met faster and faster.  
-Yes -he said- This hands are mine to hold still as I fuck you. This neck is mine to bite. This mouth -he said kissing him, pushing his tongue roughly inside for a moment, and then biting a full lower lip- is mine to kiss and fuck and bite -he clenched his ass again and received a loud moan against his mouth- Your cock is mine to suck and tease and to impale myself on until I am satisfied -the cock in question was rubbing that delicious place inside him on every downstroke and he knew he was about to come-. Your ass is mine to fuck with my tongue and fingers and cock until you don’t remember anything but my name. -he pressed their foreheads together, looking into James eyes because he knew he couldn’t keep the next words in- And you are _mine_ to fight along with, to push and to hold until one of us is killed -he stated but he knew he was actually asking and he could tell James knew it too.  
James kissed him softly, raising his head as much as he could with his hands still held down and then murmured against his mouth- Yes, to all of it, you presumptuous child- and then Silver was coming all over James stomach and they kept kissing all the way through it until John felt James coming inside him and felt him moan against his mouth and tremble beneath him until they were lying spent and sweaty and silent but for their harsh breaths.

 

James was pretty sure John was hiding his face on his neck. Their breathing had evened out and John was lying still and silent on top of him. And he was a little too tense to be falling back asleep. Too tense for a guy who had just come -shattering him in the process, again- to be. He felt his lips stretching into an unfamiliar smile and he started to stroke John’s back.  
-What is it? -he asked when this had gone on for a while.  
-What? -was the muffled answer against his neck.  
-As we just found out, you don’t stop talking even when you have a cock up your ass.  
-So?  
-So you are too quiet.  
Wide, vulnerable eyes met his from a completely blushed face and he realized John was embarrassed. He held a warm cheek and leaned in for a kiss, kissing him softly until John’s eyes were glassed over and he had erased that expression from his face.  
-It’s too late to take it back I’m afraid.  
He got a puzzled look.  
-To take what back?  
-All of it. The whole ‘you are mine to fuck and annoy forever’ thing.  
Now the blush was furiously red.  
-I don’t want to take it back.  
-Good -James said, planting a firm kiss on soft, tempting lips before pushing him away and getting up. He gathered their scattered clothes and John’s prosthetic leg and threw them to the bed while John looked at him somewhat disoriented as he put on his pants.  
-Get your ass moving, now it _is_ time to work -he told him sitting down beside him and grabbing his boots.  
There was a pause and then a kiss landed on his neck and _‘Aye, Captain’_ was laughed into his skin.


End file.
